A telepresence system (Telepresence) may create an immersive virtual conference environment. The virtual conference environment fully embodies humanized elements of a participant, and copies a true experience of the participant as much as possible, which can greatly improve acceptability of an end user, thereby improving a utilization rate, and improving requirements, a rate of return on investment, and user satisfaction.
Compared with a conventional video conference system, the telepresence system has many advantages, including: providing an image of a true person size, an eye contact effect, a more affluent motion, and a precise physical behavior of a remote conference participant; a high-definition, studio-level video, illumination and audio effect; a uniform conference environment, which make participants feel that they are located at a same conference site, thereby ensuring experience consistency of different conference sites; and hide conference devices such as a video camera, thereby reducing affects on users.
Currently, the telepresence system adopts a two-dimensional video technology. One end of the telepresence system may include multiple displaying screens, sound/image capturing devices, and a communication device, and the like. However, the two-dimensional video technology uses two-dimensional information as a carrier form, which is incomplete because only content of scenery is represented but depth information, such as a distance and a position of an object, is neglected.